When you were Young
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: Sango broke up with her boyfriend then she meets another boy but why does this one seem so familiar? better then it sounds! Song fic oneshot a long oneshot Pairngs SanXMiroku KagXInu


_**When You were Young-**_

Sango was sitting in her room crying. Her boyfriend-err I mean ex-boyfriend just dumped her, and it wasn't face to face it was text message. Sango had a big heart but they were going out for more then a year. She forgave him but she still felt like shit. Sango went out side to get some fresh air. She then saw a boy, not an ordinary boy but a cute boy, he was pretty handsome, had blackish hair pulled into a small ponytail, two periceings on one ear and one on the other. He also was wearing some baggy blue jeans and a black and white polo shirt. '_He's pretty sexy- wait! What am I saying! I just got out of a relationship.'_

_**You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he comes**_

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman   
Like you imagined when you were young**_

"Uh? Hello there miss, may I ask why are you crying?" the man asked as he say a tear-stained face.

"Umm, well I just got out of a relationship." Sango said sadly "What's your name?"

"My name is Miroku, Miroku Kudo, and you?"

"Im Sango Tanaka." Sango blushed as he flashed a smile.

"What school do you go to?"

"Shikon High."

"Really! Me too!" Sango almost yelled in excitement.

Miroku laughed "Well, im gonna be new there so maybe you can show me around, well if you don't mind." Miroku blushed.

"Not at all! I can also show you some of my friends and stuff." Sango said proudly. "Well Im gonna go know bye Miroku, it was nice meeting you! See you tomorrow!" Sango yelled as she ran into the house. Sango laid her back on the door.

'_Wow that was weird, I just barley met the guy and now I have the same feeling I had with Kuranoske.'_

_**Miroku**_

'_Wow that was a very pretty girl, thank the lord I didn't grope her! Well, I think I have finally found the right one' _Miroku smiled at his thought and headed home.

_**School**_

"Hey Sango, so what happened between you and Kuranoske?" Sango's best friend Kagome asked.

"He broke up with me. But I think im glad he broke up with me." Sango said suddenly.

"What why? You guys were going out for over a year!"

"Well yesterday, I met this guy and he was so awesome! He was young and sweet, also I told him ill show him around the school he's new here!" Sango squealed.

"Oh, I see so your falling for someone already Sango?" Kagome said in a sly voice

"Well maybe, if he loves me back we can have a relationship like you and Inuyasha have."

"I really do hope so; come on Sango lets hurry and get to school maybe he's there." Kagome said and the girls started running.

"Sango said she goes to this school, I wonder where she is?" Miroku thought out loud.

"Hey Miroku!!" A beautiful voice rang around the campus.

"Oh, hey Sango!" Miroku yelled back.

"Miroku, this is my friend Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is my new friend I told you about, Miroku Kudo." Sango smiled and introduced them.

"Oh, well hello Kagome, umm Sango where is the office?"

"It's right behind you." Sango said simply.

Kagome then got a big smile on her face." Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome ran to the man she called out.

"Oh, that's Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha, he's a little rude but if Kagome choose him then he must be something.

Kagome introduced Inuyasha to Miroku and Miroku to Inuyasha. Sango took Miroku to the office. She found out that he has all of her classes but three, one with Kagome and the other two with Inuyasha. The week was over and it was soon the weekend.

"So, Sango, how are things with you and Miroku going??

"It's going good, why do you ask?"

"Nothin' just wonderin'!" Kagome yelled clinging onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Well then how about the movies?" Inuyasha asked," We can see that new scary movie!! Silent Hill! (The Japanese version its super scary dude!!)

"Ok, here's Miroku's house, let see if he's home." Kagome said as she knocked on the door.

"Why, hello, your Miroku's new friends, please come on in, he'll be down in just a second." His mother said and just as that was done he came down stairs.

"Hey Miroku we were about to go to the movies, wanna come?" Sango asked blushing.

"Sure what movie?"

"Silent Hill." Inuyasha answered.

"OO!!! I've been dying to see that! Ok, let me just get some money, ill meet you all outside!"

_**Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go**_

The group was at the line to see the movie; they bought popcorn, candy, soda, and some chips they snuck in. It was after the beginning of the movie where Kagome and Sango got scared. Kagome kept on hiding in Inuyasha's shirt and would scream. Sango would use her hands to cover her eyes, but Miroku would put his arm around her and comfort her while she too would scream. It was the end of the movie where Miroku and Sango caught Inuyasha and Kagome making out.

"Dude! That movie was so awesome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yha especially when the Pyramid Head ripped that girl in half!" Miroku yelled.

"The girls just looked at each other in discussed. "The American one is better." Sango said.

"That's because it doesn't have as much violence in it and things don't come up and rip a million and one people in half!" Miroku said and hugged her shoulders. Sango blushed.

"Hey Sango, wanna spin the night at my house?"

"Yha sure."

"Be at my house by well, whenever or do you want to go now?"

"Yha sure lets go."

"Bye Inuyasha! Bye Miroku!" The girls called out and walked to Kagomes house.

_**At Kagome's House-**_

"So Kagome why did you want me to spend the night? Afraid that the little girl is gonna get ya!?" Sango teased.

"Not all because of that, I just saw what Miroku did to you at the theater. Do you think he's hitting on you?"

"WHAT! NO!" Sango said in embarrassment.

"Surrreeee Sango and im the best pole dance in Japan." Kagome said sarcastically.

"WHAT you are!? Have you been practicing on Inuyasha??" Sango laughed.

"Maybe, but don't try to change the subject! Do you think Miroku likes you?"

"Yha, and hopefully he does." 

_**We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young**_

"What if he's like that boy you had in your dream?" Kagome wondered.

"Then that'd be weird!" Sango said.

"Yha, day ja vu."

_**And sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live  
When you were young**_

_**Sango's old dream (when she was young) (Sango doesn't know that that's Miroku in her dream)**_

"_Hello sir, and welcome to the Tanka shrine, what are ya here for?" a little 7 year old Sango asked._

"_Umm, well Uhh, I was bored and Ummm, do you wanna play?" an 8 year old Miroku asked._

"_Yeah!!" Sango yelled and ran down to the yard and grab a ball._

_Miroku and Sango were playing catch, tag, and hide en' seek. _

"_Sango! Come and eat dinner!" Sango's mother called. _

"_Uhh, ok mother, by the way my name is Sango." _

_My name is-"_

_**End of Sango's dream**_

"Sango!! What if it is him!!! What if it's Miroku??!!" Kagome yelled and started to shake her.

"Kagome, don't get my hopes high! What if it's not him!? What if I ask him out and he turns me down! What if-!"

"What if I say yes?" A voice came behind the girls.

It was Miroku.

Sango stated blushing. "How- how long have you been standing there?"

"Since Kagome said what if it's him."

Sango blushed again. "Why are you here?"

"Well Miss. Kagome left her cell phone." "What?!" Kagome yelled and started searching in her purse.

"So Sango, as I was saying what if I were to say, 'yes'?"

_**They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while  
**_

_**You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now here he comes**_

"Then, then," Sango was stuttering. Sango got up and stood on her tip toes and did something no one in the world would have thought she did. She did it; she kissed Miroku on the lips. Her warm soft lips touching his.

_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**_  
_**But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young   
(He talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when)  
When you were young**_

"Well then, I guess im saying yes." Miroku said after they kissed.

"Well guys how about you guys stop making out and come down stairs." Inuyasha spoke. He was leaning against the door frame.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. "Yha guys come down stairs we have a surprise for ya'll!!"

Miroku and Sango walked down stairs holding hands.

"Sango, I- I love you."

"I do to, I love you too Miroku." Sango said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

'_After 9 years, I finally found her.' _

_**I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know**_


End file.
